Confused love
by Ladyvampin21
Summary: What happens when we find out that Carlos not only has Two little sisters but the one who is meant to marry the Alpha's son comes home with a mate.
1. Chapter 1

Brown Beauty by Ni Ni Simone

**Brownbeauty**

**is limitless.**

**It is not confined to size of your thighs**

**the color of your eyes**

**or your bra size…**

**It has nothing to do with your waist,**

**your face,**

**or how nice that cutie told you your booty was...**

**It is not bound by religion**

**race**

**creed**

**your mama,**

**her mama**

**big mama's mama…**

**It is immeasurable**

**unstoppable**

**fierce**

**fly**

**and oh so fabulous...**

**It cannot be bound by circumstance**

**happenstance**

**or a missed chance…**

**It does not die**

**it does not fly**

**it dreams**

**and loves**

**and believes**

**that it can be anything**

**it wants to be ...**

**It is a quiet rebel**

**a lady with a cause**

**a little girl with a mission**

**standing tall**

**and demanding for the world to see**

**that she**

**is Brown beauty!**

**Confused Love 3**

**Heaven was light skin with dark brown hair and big boobs. She had a small round ass and was extremely adorable. She was such a book nerd especially with the erotic vampire books. She loved the biting, scratching, licking and roughness the stories brought to her and she loved to be teased, she even teases her bf. His name was Stephen; he was a year younger than her. He was a virgin like her, but they were amateur freaks. Heaven always blamed her best friend Jennifer for teaching her man how to be a tease back. She's a freak, because normally her best friend was a "hot" brunette that made a lot of sexual jokes, so everyone called her freak. I know everybody has a little freak inside them, right? Jennifer was dating Jayson, but in love with her ex Lucas, she was a complicated bitch, but this story isn't about Mrs. Complicated. The story is about Heaven lost her virginity, and learned to trust her problem is that she was still in love with ex-bf named Daniel.**

**It was a Friday night, when she was with her bf they planned to go out, and just play video games after at his house. He was a game junkie so was she. She had on a cute white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white/silver flats with silver bows. Her hair was in dark brown curls with her bangs out. Her hazel eyes shine when she saw him. "Stephen." She had this irritable sensation every time he looked at her, she burned everywhere. They decided to skip the movie, and just get some food. She was at the back of the pizza shop when she saw him. Good for nothing Daniel who cheated on her, was walking right toward her. "Heaven" she replied"What?" He said "Baby girl I missed you" she wanted to punch him straight in the face. "Well I didn't miss you." "Come on baby girl gimme a kiss." he grabbed her arm "Let go of me you jerk" "Come on I'm sorry please it was a mistake leaving you for that other girl, you're the best I ever had I don't wanna lose us." "You should've thought about that 3 year ago." she threw the bag of chips she had in his face and left to her man. She loved Stephen but a part of her was still hurting about what was done to her by Daniel.**

**She took it off her mind though Stephen was the best she could ask for. She loved him since the first time they went out. He was her miracle, angel, sweetheart. :) They were in his room and he had won a round of Call-Of-Duty, and she was annoyed she pushed him down on the bed. "Oh hush u loser." he threw her on the bed, they began to make out. His hands swept up her ass and her boobs, she burned for him. They been together for 3 years, fuck it was her time she was ready for him. She let him take her top off slowly and he began to tease with his mouth, giving her what he knew she loved from all the sex books. He was ready for her. It was unlike anything she had though she only had it with a girl, and he was different it was weird. He was so much bigger than she though, and was surprised at how gentle he was. He pushed inside slowly, and as he did she felt all the sensations at once. "Are you ok? Did I hurt u?" Stephen said trying not to move. She bit her lips, she wanted to bite him so bad, but knew she shouldn't, so she pulled her hands above her and held on to her headboard. She cummed more than ever thought was possible. When it was over she smiled at him slowly they had it after so long, so many months of teasing, she did it. It was more she thought. It felt different but not so. She couldn't wait to go again. She was so gonna teach him some tricks. He bites her neck and kissed her. "Another round of Call-Of-Duty?" she laughed "Yea"**

**(3 years later)**

**Over the years she had a crush on this girl but she never saw Heaven for who she really was. Her name was Amber. They have almost the same body type but Amber is 5'. The only problem is that Heaven had Stephen and Amber had a girlfriend. Heaven was walking down the block with Stephen, when she looked up to see Amber sitting on the steps to their brownstone crying her eyes out. She walked up and asked "Hey, Amber what are you doing here?" Amber looked up to just to start crying again "Babe can you take my things inside, I'll be right in" Heaven asked Stephen "okay" he said walking up the stairs "What's wrong, Am." Heaven asked once Stephen was inside. "My girl broke up with me. She thinks I like another chick." She said in between sobs "Just tell her you don't." "The truth is… I do." "Oh" "I tried to lie but ...couldn't." "Okay so who's the girl?" "I…I" "Okay so let's go inside and get cleaned up then tell me." "No! I can't tell you in front of Stephen ." "Why" "I just can't." "So, what your not going to tell me?" "I just did." Heaven stopped and looked at Amber "You need to go." "Heaven don't be like that." Amber said trying to grab Heaven's hand. She pulled it away in anger "How you going to tell me not to be like that, when you tell me you like me knowing I have a man." "I know but…" "No, buts" "Please just hear me out" "No, go home Amber" Heaven ran up the stairs, into the house slamming the door behind her. She tried to hold back the tears, sliding to the floor her back against the door. Stephen came out the room asking "Babe, what's wrong?" Heaven looked up wiping the tears from her eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all." she said getting up to walk to their room stripping as she walked. "Now I know something is wrong. When you're crying and still want to fuck." From inside her closet in a pissed tone Heaven said "I'm not crying and why would I want to fuck my man, I always want to fuck you." "OK, fine is it ok if I shower?" "You have to wait till I come out." Putting his hands around her waist Stephen asked "I can't join you?" "No one said you couldn't" Heaven laughed as she move for the bathroom "Yessss" Stephen yelled as Heaven ran the rest of the way down the hall with her man right on her tail.**

**Heaven laid in their room her head on Stephen's chest thinking of what to say to him "Do I tell him how I feel about Amber?" she thought to herself "How do I feel about Amber?" Heaven got up to leave the room stopping at the door to look back at Stephen. She just turned and walked out.**


	2. Chapter 2

(2 days later)

Heaven was running through campus, when she bumped into Amber. "Shit, how am I going to get out of this one" she thought to herself "Heaven, can I talk to you for a minute, please" Amber said " ok what" "Well, I know it's hard for you hard admit to yourself that you like me but…" "Stop, Amber I do like you, but I have man that I love with all my heart" "I know I just thought…" "Come running to you, though what that I would dump him. No, you thought wrong." "I see the way you look at me in class and how can still say that you love him more than me." "After 4 years I can." Heaven ended the convocation there and turned continuing her run back to her brownstone. She stopped at her door in shock seeing Stephen looking pissed as can be. Walking up the stairs she asked "Hey, thought you had work out with the team." "Why do I have to hear from someone that's not you that you're fucking Amber?" "I'm what! I just saw her outside of the lit. building and I'm not sleeping with her." "Then why would she say that you been fucking." "Because she thinks you would be so pissed that you would break up without question." "I'm going to kill her" Stephen said jumped down the stairs running to his car. "No Steph wait" "What so can talk me out of it." "You know if you do anything to her you can be put on suspension." "I hate it when you right. What are we going to do?" "I will handle it don't worry about it." "Ok princess just don't get in too much trouble." "I'll try" Heaven laughed as she kissed him goodbye.

(Later that same day)

Heaven got up to see who was at the door. "Hey Heaven, I'm glad you chose me over him" Amber said as she walked into the house "Come in we need to talk" "Ok what's up" "Did you tell people that we sleep together." "Ya why" "Because Stephen broke up with me" Heaven said trying to make tears fall. "Don't cry, it will be ok now you have me" "Do I, you sure you won't go back to your ex-girl" "I won't" Standing up Heaven walked over and POW! Heaven slapped across Amber's face. "What the fuck was that for?" "That was for lying you dumb bitch." "But, why I thought you called me to be together." "No I called you over here to tell you that what I said this morning was the truth." "But" "No, get up and out of my life." Heaven said walking over to the door holding it open. Amber got up and walked out then turned to say "You can't ever say I didn't give you a chance." "I know that and I don't need to say it I have a man." Heaven closed the door and pulled out her cell to call Stephen "Hey she's gone, can you plzz come home now." "Yea, I'll be there in 5mins." "Okay" Heaven walked to her room to wait for Stephen.

She woke up to see Stephen lying down next to her. "Hey so Ambers out our lives." She said sleepily. "Ya for now." "What do you mean" Heaven says sitting up "If you think about it babe ur bi, so girls will always try and have what we do." "I will not let them" "No u just need to tell ur bitches to fall back, cause ur mine." Stephen said with a pissed hiss. Heaven look at him in shock then said "Ok, first of all u need to relax and not raise ur voice at me. Secondly they are not bitches they are wifey, like ur hubby so don't start plzz." "Ok, I'm sorry all this just pisses me off" Stephen says rubbing his waves. "I know, its ok" Heaven said looking into his eyes "But, no more, they know their place and will not cross the line like she did." "ok baby" "Now come on because I want to talk couch before your game." Moaning Stephen pulled Heaven back in bed pinning her down "Hey Steph, that's not fair. I still have to put my sweats on and meet the girls for dinner, before the game." Heaven tried to say though her laughter. "Come on princess, stay in bed a lil longer, I got a present for you." Stephen said grinding his hips with hers. Still trying to break free of her man's hold Heaven's laughter turned into moans "Don't do that, u trying to have us both kicked out of our captain spots. Wait, what present?" a grin spread across her face. "Ohh no, no u have to wait till after the game now" Stephen teased getting up and walking into their closet. "Hmmmp. No fair babe, I never make you wait till after a game" Heaven said frazzled "It will be worth it. I promise." "OK, I guess I can wait." Heaven said getting up and grabbing her cheer bag from the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

(A few days later)

Heaven meet up with Jennifer to fill her in on what's been going on. "So that crazy hoe had the nerve to try and break u guys up." Jennifer said drinking her ultimate orgasm. "Ya, good thing I know how to calm my guy down." Heaven said with a teasing eye over her glass of cupid's cup "O my god…" Jennifer yelled looking up then pissed. "Wat" "The hoe just walked in and with that asshole on her arm." Jennifer said with death stared at the door "Who…" Heaven turned around to see who when she froze. The one person she hasn't seen in years and didn't want to see. "Daniel" Heaven whispered trying to catch her breath. "I'm calling Steph" Jennifer said pulling her phone out starting to dial him when Heaven stopped her. "No, don't call him he will be pissed that Amber's here and the fact that she's here with Daniel will make it worse. Let's just go." Heaven said getting up "Ok" Jennifer agreed they got to the door just in time for Daniel to step in front of Heaven. "Well look who it is... my ex Heaven and her slut of a friend Jenny." Jennifer steps up into Daniel and says "Listen u mosquito bitten dick have bitch ass nigga, I'm no slut ur mother is that's why u have 3 daddyz and 12 uncles." The crowd burst into laughter. A guy behind Daniel punched him and laughs "Yo she just violated u". Heaven looks at her phone to see that Stephen had called 10 times in the last half hour. Then she saw the time on her phone. "Shit, he is going to kill me. Jenn we need to go. Now!" Heaven says trying to move past Daniel "Not so fast babe we have unfinished business." "Daniel, move" Heaven said trying to move past him again. Daniel stepped in front of her and was about to say something when Jayson came up behind him. "Yo Jenn, you ready? I been waiting on you guys outside." Heaven walked over to him relieved "Ya we're leaving now. Come on Jen". They rubbed pass Daniel and out the door. "Thank you Jay, you have perfect timing" Jen said throwing her shoes in the back of his jeep 4x4. "No, you guys are lucky I asked Steph to give me a 20 minute head start here. He is pissed that you guys were not answering your phones. He..." "What The Fuck Heaven" At the sound of Stephen's voice. Heaven froze, turning slowly to look at him. His tanned face bright red even in the dark parking lot. "I'm sorry, we got talking and we lost track of time." Heaven said with a shaky voice, trying to hold back the tries. Stephen stopped and looked at Heaven. "I'm sorry, princess. Don't cry." To Jayson he says " I got her, you and Jenn can go." Jayson closes Jennifer's doors then gets in and leaves. Heaven turns and starts to walk away saying "Do you have the bike or your car." Stephen stand there dumb struck but says "the bike". "Ok, so I'm going to lock my stuff in my car then we can go." Stephen runs up behind Heaven, pulling her to a stop then says " Heaven ,what's up, when I got here you were already about to cry. What happened in there. Do I need to go in there and kill someone." "No, let's just go." Stephen look at her than said "ok". They walked to his bike. "Do you want to get something to eat at the pier , babe." Heaven paid Stephen no attention, just throwing her things in her trunk. "Hey! Did you hear me?" Stephen grabbed her arm turning her around to see her face stained tears. "Y, babe …let's just go home." Heaven climbed on his bike as she put her arms around his waist she whispered "I love you".

When they got home Heaven grabbed her robe and locked herself in the bathroom. Stephen walked up to the door 2 hours later. " Babe you can stay in there all night, let me in." he waited a minute then said "Princess come on unlock the door." he waited again. "Heaven, answer me now!" Then he rammed his shoulder into the door. The door creaked, he rammed it again and the door gave way to a vortex of wet walls and steam. "Babe,... where are you." "Over here" Stephen walked over to the shower to find Heaven on the floor curled in a ball. He turned off the water and reached down to pick her up… "Don't touch me!" Heaven said through clenched teeth. " What's wrong princess? Where does it hurt?" Stephen said sitting back on his knees. The concern in his eyes hurting her even more. "I need you to get my phone." "Ok, right I'll call an ambulance" "Nooooooo!" Stephen stopped scared "What do you mean no? Who do u want to call then? Heaven, what's going on?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. She cringed and grabbed her ears. "It hurts! Stop screaming!" he ran in their room and grabbed her phone "Who do u want me to call?" she reached for her phone but he pulled it away "Tell Me Who Now, Heaven!" she looked up and cried out "Dan….Dan...Daniel" "Noo, No I'm not calling him. You have got to be out of your mind if you think I'll call him." Stephen yelled. Heaven yelled "SHIIIIIIIT, STOP yelling and call him plzz I can't hold it back for long." Stephen took a deep breath "Ok but you owe me, big." he pulled up his number and called . After a min a deep drunk hello came through the fone. " Yo, This Stephen, somethings wrong with Heaven." He heard a cuss then. "What do you mean somethings wrong with Heaven." "She's been screaming that everything is too loud, she's screaming in pain for over an hour." "Shit, Ok where is she now?" "She's on the floor in the bathroom, why?" "Pick her up and put her on the bed don't touch her skin at all, and watch out for her hands. I'll be there in 5 mins." with that Daniel hung up. "Ok he said he's on his way and to put you in bed, come on babe" He went over to her and grabbed her arm, she hissed and screamed so loud he cause him to jump back. "Dumb ass, did I not say don't touch her skin. Fuck, come here baby girl, Alpha man got you." Stephen was standing there in shock. "Daniel what's going on? Why is she in so much pain? Why did you call yourself alpha, like some animal? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" When he yelled the last question Heaven whimpered and Daniel growled " If you're going to ask questions then leave because I can't answer them without killing you after, so go." Heaven looked up her eyes jade green and glowing "No Daniel, tell him... its ok...I'll deal with the fallout from our parents" Daniel looked at Heaven and asked "Are you sure? If he doesn't accept us then I have every right to kill him." "Yes, tell him" Stephen watch them talk trying to figure out what their talking about without asking any questions. Then Daniel bended down and pulled Heavens arm straight out of socket. "What the fuck man are you crazy?" Daniel grabbed him pulling him back then said "Watch." Right before his eyes Heaven's body shifted into a huge black jaguar.

His eyes grow the size of golf balls. He turned and looked at Daniel. Daniel said " We aren't like you or other people, we can shift at will into our animal halves. This is hers. She begged me to bring her this drug every two weeks to suppress her shift, so she could be with you as a human." Heaven shifted back and crashed into the nightstand. The guys ran to her side and Stephen said "Before you said 'we' so you're a cat too." Daniel laughed "Ya but I'm a rare white leopard, me and my sister are the only two in the world. So if you tell anyone about me or what you saw here, we'll be hunted and killed." Daniel picked Heaven up placing her back in bed "She'll be out of whack for the next two or three days. Her body has to embrace the cat and its gifts all over again." "Salvador, shut up you're not alpha here, you can go now thanks" Stephen looked up and then to Daniel who was growling "Salvador?" he asked Heaven as he sat down next to her. She laughed "Ya that's what his name really is back home, but like some of us he changed when we left. He hate it when I call him that" "Ya, and she hates it when I use her name..." Heaven jumped up and hissed "Don't even think about it, Sal." Stephen looked up then said "What is it, princess, it can't be that bad." Heaven huffed and muttered something "What" Stephen asked. Daniel bellowed out a huge laugh then said "Its Esmeralda, her mom named her after her grandmother who is clan healer." Stephen smiled "Why don't you like it babe, it's nice doesn't it mean gem or jewel, Dan." When he nodded Heaven explained "Ya and in our clan it also means you will become a healer, that you're born with the gift to heal people by touch. I never gained the ability." "Ohh" Daniel got up and walked to the door "Okay I helped, now I'm going to go home and see if I can get a hold of my dad, he'll want to know we're coming home." "Ok, thanks"

Stephen turned to Heaven when Daniel was gone "What did he mean go home you mean Cali, right?" Heaven took a deep breath then said "No, I'm not really from Cali. that's just where we went to school. I'm really from an island off the coast of Rio." Stephen took it in "So, if you go…when would you come back?" "I'm not coming back." Stephen stood up anger rolling over his face " No, then you're not going, or I'll go with you. I love you too much to just let you leave." Heaven held up her hand "Can you plzz sit down? Number one I have no choice I have to go or Daniel will be ordered by Alpha to bring me back by force. Second you can't come to clan de gato, its forbidden for humans to be on the island. Thats why I stayed here." Stephen slumped back on the headboard "Is there anyway I could go with you at all." Heaven though "The only way I can think of hasn't happened in 50 years. Its become legend." Stephen sat up a little "What.. What can we do?" "Its not what we do, its more of what my cat has to do, but like I said it hasn't happened in 50 years Steph." "What?" "She has to pick you as her mate and make you like her,like me." Stephen started at Heaven with amazement in his eyes. "Wait, so I could be like you? A cat shifter?" Heaven took a deep breath "Ya you could, If my cat chooses you." Stephen started to say something else but saw that Heaven's eyes were barely open. He pulled her under the covers and her eyes flew open. "Hey… Wha… I'm awake" Stephen laughed "Princess, you're can talk tomorrow." Heaven snuggled more into the bed, muttering "Ok" in her sleep. Stephen stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He pulled her against his chest trying not to flinch when she purred, he just hugged her closer and drifted off to sleep.

(The next morning)

Stephen woke up to an empty bed and singing that was so beautiful that he thought it was a spanish angel. He got out of bed and followed the voice to the kitchen, where Heaven was standing over the stove flipping what looked like blueberry pancakes. Stephen walked into the doorway, the floorboard creaked under his foot. Heaven swung around so fast she was a blur, then she was on top Stephen's chest, eyes aglow, and fangs dropped. "Shit, Heaven its me calm down. Its me" Heaven closed her eyes and opened the again. Stephen could see the green in her eyes darken to hazel. He could see the sadness glaze over her eyes, then the tears. "Oh My God, Baby... I… I don't know what happened. She… the cat... just took over. Please tell me I didn't hurt you." Heaven got off Stephen's chest and he picked her up and sat her on the counter, then turned off the stove. "I'm sorry, I did mean to scare you. No, you don't hurt me. I know you didn't mean it. Your cat is has to become familiar with me." Heaven was shocked at how calm he was about all this, all she could say was "You know if you come with me home than you're going to meet my family." Stephen's eyes blinked then he kissed her and the passion that ran through her body was wondrous. She had never in her life felt anything like it. Heaven leaned into the kiss more. Stephens hands started to strip her of what little clothing she had on. She pulled back stopping Stephen "guau" was all she could say. "I... I think she just choose." Stephen could not be happier. "Wait, does that mean I will be like you?" Heaven laughed "Ya, you get to will be a shifter. But, first I need to call Jenn and tell her and Jayson to meet here so we can go to the airport." Stephen replied "So, we're leaving today. You were not going to tell me that, just leave. How… can you even think about doing that…" Heaven stopped his rambling with a kiss, then explained " My cat told me last night in a dream that you were the one for us. Thats why I was up cooking your favorite breakfast, so I could tell you. I called Dan this morning and had him change the plane reservations to the five of us not just the clan members." Stephen was shocked "Oh" was all he could say. He got up to leave but Heaven called him "Babe, where are you going?" Stephen looked confused "To pack. So we can leave."Heaven shuck her head "No, I have your things covered. You're getting all new thing when we get to Rio. All your stuff here will be donated and sold." Stephen still turned and went up stairs so Heaven followed him to see what was so important that he had to have it. He walked into their closet and opened a door on the back wall then looked at Heaven. She replied "I...I didn't even know that was there. How did you?" "I had it put in when we move in here years ago this is where I hid all your gifts." He moved so she could see the finger scanning safe in the wall. He opened the safe and pulled out a ring box then a bag. Heaven was about to cry when he handed her the open ring box with a purple 10k princess cut engagement ring. He moved to one knee then said "I was going to do this on your birthday but I think now is perfect. Esmeralda Moreno will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Heaven could do nothing but whisper "yes" Stephen slided the ring onto her finger. Then stand up and kissed her. Heaven pulled away when the kiss started to get too hot, asking "What's in the bag? If this is my ring." Stephen smiled saying "Pick it up and find out." Heaven ran over to the bag and open it and was confused when she pulled out his old blue varsity jacket. She looked up at him in question. He bent down and said "This is the jacket that you wore to my last game. The very same game that you landed that dumb stunt that I told you NEVER to try. After we went out with the team and you told me you loved me." Heaven was sitting on the floor tears rolling down her face. Heaven heard a car pull in front of their brownstone. She whipped her face, got up and put the jacket on. "Jennifer and Jayson are here. Lets go get you jumped." Heaven said quietly. They went down stairs as Jennifer let herself in. "Are we leaving now or are we… OMG...THE FUCK" Heaven grabbed her ears as Jennifer screamed. Heaven released her ears and said "Damn Isabella I told you no yelling. Yes, you can see it." Heaven held up her hand to Jennifer so she could see the ring. Stephen stopped grinning and asked "Isabella, her name back home?" Jennifer stepped back and said " Yes,Isabella Marie Moreno at your service." They all laughed then Jayson said "Okay lets go before Sal has one of his meltdowns" Heaven turned to Jenn then together they bowed and said "Yes, oh might beta." They ran out to the jeep. Stephen locked the door and walked to the jeep with Jayson. With them all in the car. they pulled out the driveway heading for the airport.


	4. Chapter 4

At the airport Stephen watched as Jayson drove right onto the back of the plane. He said "This is the clan's plane so I can take my jeep with us, but Esme has her Land Rover." Stephen look up at Heaven in the front seat, she looked back at him. Heaven said " It was a gift for when I came back but my sister has been driving it, so I'm making my dad take us to Rio when we get there so I can get a new car." At that Jennifer laughed " Didn't you tell Cataleya not to touch your car." Heaven noded "Ya and I also told her to stay out my closet but she keeps wearing my pumps."Stephen shook his head and grabbed Heaven around the waist and finished walking on the plane. "Hey, babe put me down now!" Stephen turned to Jayson "Yo, man lead the way" Jayson laughed picked up Jennifer and walked to the front of the plane. At the front of the plane Daniel was pacing the guys came through the door with the girls on their shoulder. "It took you guys long enough, we have to be there by tonight or we will have a very big problem. Damn, Jay you know this now sit so we can go."Daniel said. Stephen throw Heaven in the sit next to him in the back. Heaven went to get up, but Stephen belted her in along with her hands. "Steph, I can't move my hand."Steph laughed "So" Heaven started at him dumbfounded. The plane began to taxi down the runway and Heaven began to panic. "Stephen, Plz I need you to pull my hands free before we get in the air. If I try and rain in my cat before that there will be a very big problem." Heaven said between shallow breaths. Stephen took a deep breath and pulled her hands. "Ok, their free." He got up and sat in the front with Daniel. Heaven couldn't stop the punishing sadness from over taking her. She curled up in the chair. then out of nowhere a set of arms picked her up and dropped her. The plane dipped as if it was falling. Heaven jumped up and turned to see Daniel was the one who dropped her and Stephen was now back in his seat next to the window. Heaven went to go sit next to him but Daniel pushed her into Stephens lap. "Wtf, Sal stop" Heaven yelled She sat down in her chair facing away from Stephen. Daniel picked her up and sat her on Stephen lap, Stephens arm grabbed her tight around the waist. Heaven started to say something when a wave of pleasure shot through her, she moaned out a prrr and curled into Stephen. Daniel snorted " See! Now stop being stubborn and enjoy your mate. Be happy you have one." Daniel went and sat back up front. Heaven looked at Stephen confused at why Daniel was pissed. Only to shrug and fall into a deep sleep.

(14 Hours Later)

The plane landed and they all jump in Jayson's jeep and Daniel jumped on his motorcycle. They drive to the docks in Rio to get on ferry to isla de los gatos. Stephen loved the light that came to Heaven's face at the fact that she was home. " Happy to be home I see." He said. Heaven turned to him laughing "Ya, I didn't realize how much till we landed, but ya I am happy to be home. Even happier that you're here with me." Stephen smiled and kissed her on the forehead. They started walked to walk up the dock but Daniel yelled " Don't even think bout it,Esme. Get back here now!" Stephen stiffened at Daniel saying Heaven's name. He could see her eyes flash from their bright hazel to jade green. Stephen swung Heaven so she looked at him, then said " Babe your eyes, relax." Then he turned to Daniel " You know she's trying to get herself under control. Stop pissing her off!" Daniel started to step to Stephen, when a very deep commanding voice said "Salvador, Stand down now." Salvador stepped back and said " Yes, father" The man step to them all and said "Now, will someone tell me why a human has hands on a clan female and he's challenging my son for his mate." Stephen stiffened at the fact that this man thinks Heaven is with Sal. "Esme is not mine anymore,dad. I told you that on the phone last night." Heaven was now the one that stiffened. She took a deep breath then said "Alpha Delgado, Stephen is here with me. He… Wait, What do you mean you told your dad last night Sal." Salvador looked away " I ...kind of never told our parents that we stopped dating." Alpha Delgado turned to Sal and grabbed him by his shirt "When did this change and I want a straight answer" Salvador gasped to breathe "5 years ago, Alpha" Heaven looked ready to snap on Sal. "Alpha, It's been 61/2 years ago. It was after I came to the conclusion that your son was not fateful." Alpha Delgado released Sal and turned to Heaven. "Okay, I will handle my son on that matter later. Now, that does not solve the issue of why you're now with a human. You know by pack law this can not be, he must leave." "I say before you my Alpha that the legends are no more, I have found my mate and he will change on the coming full moon in two days." The Alpha's eyes grow large as he listened to Heaven's sermon. He cleared her throat when she finished. " Okay, well if it is true you will have to prove it to the clan at tonight's welcome party or he will have to leave the island."At that they all got on the ferry.

When they started to approach the island Stephen could see Heaven playing with her ring. "What's wrong, princess?" Heaven looked up "Nothing,Im fine let's go." She said trying to get off the ferry.

Stephen stopped her. "No, Something's wrong you've been playing with your ring for 20 mins now. Tell me." Heaven looked up at the man she loved "I…Im nervous bout you meeting my family now that I know that they know nothing bout you." Stephen just laughed "Babe Im not nervous, so you shouldn't be. I'm your mate that has to mean something." Heaven watched Stephen laugh and walk off the ferry without another word. They all got back in the jeep. Isabella looked up and yelled "Bitch you coming or what?" Heaven rolled her eyes and jumped in the jeep. They drove into the island toward the house where Heaven grow up. "So, what should I be ready for Jay? Am I going to have to fight another guy for my girl." Stephen said sticking his body out the jeep. "No,nothing but Esme's brother Caleb will hate you till he know you. He and Sal are really close." Jayson said "Then it's just your sister Cataleya, right." Esme sat in the back of the jeep still playing with her ring. Stephen pulled himself back in the jeep and looked at her. "Babe, I asked you a question." "Huhh, Yeah that's it." The jeep pulled up to gate and Jayson pressed the intercom. A soft voice came thru "Who's the hottie next to u, Jay." Esme got up and pushed the intercom "Open the gate,Cat. Then you'll find out." The gate opened and Jayson drove up the a magnificent house that looked as if it had a hundred rooms. "25" Stephen's head turned to look at Esme than said "huhh" "You wants to know how many room were in the house, I said 25" Stephen started to protest when a girl bout 17 years old ran straight at him. "Ohhhh who are you? Im Cat, by the way." Stephen flashed Cat a bone melting grin and said "Sorry, lil sis, Im off limits" Cat's jaw dropped as Esme just could not stop laughing. "Babe that was mean and you know it. Cat this is my fiancé Stephen." Cat looked as if the world fell, then gave an evil grin. Cat yelled "Daddy, Esme brought a human home." Esme's eyes grow wide "You little…" "Esmeralda, lo que es tu hermana gritando acerca?" "Mamá, Inglés por favor? ha sido demasiado largo para mí tratar y traduzco para Stephen." Stephen looked at Jayson "What are they saying man?" Jay laughed "Marie, asked what Cat was yelling bout, and Esme asked her mom to speak in english so she does not have to translate." Esme's mother, Marie, looked at Stephen than Esme "Who is this handsome young man, Esmeralda." Stephen saw Esme wince "Mamá, this is Stephen my fiancé." Marie smiled "Well, this is a surprise, everyone come inside, I have the bar all set up out back." Stephen grinned and said "I would love a soda." They all walk into the house, Marie stopping Esmeralda at the door. "What is this about, Esmeralda, you know the rules. Get him out of here…... NOW!" Esmeralda pushes her mother off " He stays till the Alpha kicks us out. If that happens we all leave, and this time I'm not coming back." Esmeralda pick up her bag and heads up to her suite stopping at the outdoor bar on the way. Stephen looks up from talking to Jayson, his brow furrowed. "What's up, princess? What's going on?" Esme closed her eyes and said "Nothing, Im going up to my room, I don't feel good all of a sudden." Stephen took her bag from her and pick up his own. "Than let's go. I don't want you passing out on me." They waved to Jayson, Isabella, and Cat goodbye and took the back stairs up to Esme's suite.

Esme walked into her room throwing her bag down on the floor and laid down on her bed. Stephen stood in the doorway of her room looking at everything from window sit on the left wall to the huge canopy bed in the middle of the room. "Wow, this is your room, man, this one room is bigger than our whole second floor back home. Shit!" Esme laughed at his description. "Ya I guess it's big to someone who hasn't been in here before. I think it's too small for me now but whatever." Stephen sat on the bed next to where Esme laid running his hand up her spine making her shiver. Esme rolled off the other side of the bed excitement in her flashing eyes. "Don't do… that again." A grin spread across Stephen's face "Why?" Esme took a deep shuddering breath "You know why, everyone will hear us." Stephen walked around the bed. "Really but, how much do you need my touch, my lips on your wet pussy right now?" Esme's eyes dilated at the very thought of how bad he wanted her. Her body betrayed her in all ways, her nipples poked through her T-shirt, her jean shorts rubbing her extremely sensitive thighs. Stephen's nose flared as if he could smell her arousal. "Esme, stop fighting it. You want me so bad right now it's driving you mad. So, I'll ask again how bad do you need me?" "Very badly. Okay, I need you so badly that I think if you fuck me right now I could hurt you." Stephen still not listen to her starts to pull her T-shirt over her head. Esme tried to stop him from taking her shirt off. "Do you miss the way I caress your curves every time I kissed you, as you grind up against my crotch." Esme whimpered at the waves of pleasure crashing through her body. Stephen ripped her T-shirt out her hands and over her head. "Esmeralda Moreno get down here NOW! Bring that Human and his bags with you." Yelled a booming voice. Esme froze under Stephen, her eyes wide. "Princess who is that?" Stephen asked getting up off the bed. "Th...That's my dad." Stephen stopped "Then why do you look so scared and why can I hear your heart racing like you want to hide in a hole." Esme looked at him confused and started to say something when her door flew open. Her father stalked into the room grabbed Stephen by the throat and threw him into Esme's wall. Esmeralda ran in front of her father trying to stop him. "Daddy, stop please. Don't hurt him please, he has permission to be on the island." Esme's father ignored her and continued to stalk Stephen, Stephen was now on his feet wiping the blood from his lip. " , I don't know what I did to piss you or your wife off but I'm here for Esmeralda that's all." Esme's father hissed at him "You are human, what right do you have to the future curador of our clan. You humans brainwashed my daughter into staying away for 6 years, NO MORE!." Esme could not believe her father, just when she was about to tell her father he was wrong the flash of eyes caught her attention. Esme turn around to see Stephen's eyes no longer their deep brown, they were a bright flashing blue. His skin emanated heat like steam from a tea pot. Esme ran over to Stephen and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. "Baby you need to breath. Your eyes are flashing blue, you can't change yet. Please calm down."Stephen looked down at her, closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath. When he opened his eyes they were back to their natural brown. Esme's father couldn't believe his eyes. Esme's father back up to the door and called for his wife. Marie comes to the door. Esme's father looks at Esme "The human can stay, till the full moon. But, I don't want him in the house; he stays in the guest house in the back of the property." Her father turned to Stephen "If I find out you talked my dulce niña into something she doesn't want I will kill you,lobo."Esmeralda gasped "Papá, ¿qué ... que no es un lobo." Stephen stopped Esmeralda "No, it's ok I had a feeling your family would not like my background." Esmeralda stood there dumbfounded. "What are you talking about, there's nothing wrong with being human,..." "But, Im not all human, my mother was a wolf." Esme looked at her parents "Can you guys leave us alone please?" Esme's parents walked out the room frowns on their faces. Esme turned to Stephen "Now what do you mean your mother was a wolf. I met your mother and she is very much human." Stephen took a deep breath "No, the truth is you met my step-mother, she married my dad after my mother died. As you know my father is very much human. My mother died when a few months after I was born. She went for a run in the woods behind our house. My father said he heard a loud BANG and the a yelp. He said he ran and ran till he came to their favorite clearing. A were-hunter shot her for her fur." Esme got up and sat next to Stephen. "So what happen to the hunter?" Stephen looked at her "Nothing, by law she was fair game because she was in her shift." Esme gasped at Stephen's omission. "Thats horrible,baby. I'm so sorry." Stephen took a deep breath and walked over to Esme's window sit "Ya, my dad finally told me when I was 14. That the woman that raised me was not my mother. He told me that there was little to no chance I would change because I was only 1/4 shifter. So I kept my inhuman genes a secret till now." Esme didn't know what to say. She thought about asking if he knew how to shift. "Yes, I can shift. I first shifted after I meet you actually." Esme looked at him baffled and stuttered "Ho...how did you…" Stephen tapped his forehead. "You think, I say princess." "So it was your mind I heard in the car." Stephen smiled a grin that made Esmeralda want to melt into a puddle. Esme walked over to Stephen and looked him in the eyes and before she could ask the room got warm and a black and grey wolf stood in his place. Esme gasped and ran her hand through his fur. "That was amazing. I can't believe you can shift so fast." Stephen shifted back and sat on the bed. "It comes easy like breathing. All I have to do is think wolf and I shift." Esme though panther and she felt herself shift,then shift back. A grin crossed her lips. "That is cool. It was never that easy before. I would have to actually think hard about it, even then it was painfully." Stephen looked at Esme with all the love in the world. But, now knowing that by the full moon he would have to leave the island... "STOP" Esme yelled. Stephen swore "Princess, if you think that your father is not on his way to the Alphas house now, to try and find a way to get me kicked off the island than you have no idea who your dad is." Esme started to protest but just then Isabella came running in the room "Ummm.. sorry to interrupt but Esme the Alpha just informed us that Stephen has to prove himself tonight not on the full moon, and to make it worse he is going to enact oldlaw." Esme felt all the air leave her body. Her vision began to get fuzz, then black.

Stephen turned just in time to catch Esme before she hit the floor. Isabella yelled out her name but she was gone. Stephen lifted her up in his arms and laid her down just as everyone else came to the door. Esme's father came up to the bed pushing Stephen out of the way. He touched his daughter's head then turns to Stephen. "what did you do to her I can't hear her anymore, I can't feel her thru the clan bond. WHAT DID YOU DO ?" Rafael yelled to the point the large house quacked. The authority in his voice had everyone on their knees, whimpering. Stephens eyes flashed at the absurd thought that he would harm his mate. Isabella stepped toward her uncle. "Uncle, If I may, It was not Stephen who caused Emeralda to faint. It was the news of the lucha el poder that caused it." Rafael look at his niece "But why can I not hear her any more…" "Did you ever think that I may be blocking you, FATHER." Esme said as she sat up on her bed. Rafael looked baffled at his daughter "But...but that is not a skill that our clan has… no cats that I know of have that skill." Stephen had a huge grin on his face "But, it is a skill that wolf packs can do, that along with the ability to hide our scent. That is why in human form I smelled human, if I were to shift for a split second everyone in this room would smell wolf." Marie stepped forward at this point "But, how did Esme get the skill, she is not a wolf." Emse now got up from the bed and told everyone to step back. "Probably the same way I can do this.." Esme though wolf and gasps filled the room as she shifted into a black wolf with her same green eyes. Stephen stripped out of his shirt and though panther and he slowly shifted into a black panther with his wolf blue eyes. Stephen prrred at his beautiful mate. "You my princess look breath taking as a wolf, but what do you say we shift back." Esme growled at her father and started to charge him. "Esme! Stop now" Stephen yelled in her head. Esme dropped her head whimpering in pain. "Im sorry my love but you need to shift back before you dad blow a blood vessel in his forehead." They both laughed as they shifted back to human form. Esme looked around the room to see that everyone was on their knees even her father who is pack beta. Esme looked at Stephen "What… What going on. Father get up." "It's that lobo When he yelled at you his power choked the room, I've never felt power like this." Stephen thought of how to stop the power from choking everyone in the room. Just than a voice told him to breath and put it in like bringing in a rubber band. As he did the room began to feel lighter, the air became breathable and everyone began to get off their knees. Stephen took a step to help Isabella up off the floor when a surge of thoughts hit him at once. "Where is he, the alpha has shifted? Why is he not on the rez? Who is that whore with her hands on my mate?" Stephen couldn't get control of all the thoughts in his mind but one stood out to him, out of all the voices. Stephen walked over to the window and opened it, he then turned to Esme "We've got something we need to handle." Esme walked over to him "Okay let's go" With that Stephen jumped off the window sill. Esme followed him out knowing this was the easiest way to leave without her dad asking too many questions. "It's my pack they know Im not in Cali. they felt it when I released all that power." Esme looked at Stephen confused "Ok so what's the problem." Stephen stopped at the door of the guest house. "I'm supposed to take over the pack, because my mother was the Alpha's daughter. I can't get the out of my birth right. I'm supposed to marry the girl of my grandfathers choosing and take over, by the winter solstice." Esme didn't know what to do or say. She cleared her throat "So, wait neither one of our families want us to be together. How did that happen? We can leave and… " Stephen grabbed Esme and shook her. "We are not leaving, not now at least. Im going to vidchat my grandfather, and he will handle the pack. Im going to stay here and we will handle your family first." Esme looked at Stephen with tears in her eyes. "Thank you" She said hugging Stephen. Esme pulled back and looked at him. "Wait, what do you mean your grandfather pick a girl for you, who is this slut?" Esme's eyes flash green. Stephen laughed "I was waiting for you to say something about that." Stephen sat Esme on his lap. "Her name is Leah. She is the very opposite of you. She is native to the pack, a pure blood as my grandfather says. Problem is she is not you. My grandfather says she is an alpha female, but I just think she's a pure BITCH." Esme giggles. Stephen picks up his laptop and vidchats his grandfather, after about a minute, a russet skinned man comes on the screen. "Stephen, What is this? Why did you leave? Where are you? The pack is going crazy." "STOP GRANDFATHER!" Stephen took a deep breath. "I had somethings to handle with my mate. I don't have to tell you anything, but I will. I'm in Brazil with my mates clan." His grandfather tries to interrupt, but Stephen talks over him. "I will be here as long as we need to be than we will return if my mate wishes." Esme gasped in shock, looking at Stephen. His grandfather clears his throat. "What would you have me do. That girl can not lead our pack you know the laws, and you have to lead." Esme was insulted that he said that with her right there. Esme could feel both their bodies heat in anger. Esme move the laptop so it was solely on her " , the fact that you don't know me and are insisting that I can't help lead Stephen's pack is absurd. I have my clan here and my father is beta, my grandmother clan healer, both places of honor. So, We will be back in two weeks and you can test my strength then." With that she closed the chat. Stephen smiles at how well Esme handled his grandfather. Esme looked up "Oohhh please tell me you didn't just let me do that. Tell me I didn't just let me talk down to your grandfather." Stephen grabbed Esme's face and kissed her. "You did just what I was going to, but beat me to. I hate that he said that mess to you. You can lead better than any woman in our pack." Esme kissed Stephen on the lips. "Thank you that's what I needed. My dad just doesn't get you… us, just give him time." "Im not worried about your dad. Now what is this fight I have to do to prove myself." Esme's eyes widen before she closed them and breathed out. "The lucha el poder is a fight that has you show how strong your shift is. You will shift into your wolf form and the alpha will first try and force you shift back to human form. Then he will try and force u to bow down. The only person in history to out rank the alpha in power was my grandfather." Stephen sat back thinking of what Esme said. "But wait, If your grandfather outranked that alpha why is your family not in charge. It doesn't make sense." "My grandfather turned down the chance to be Alpha, he said he would rather be a beta in the clan." Stephen sat back thinking. "So your dad could have been alpha of the clan. That means you have the potential to be an alpha female. It's in your blood." Esme shrugged getting up and moving to the window. "Yeah, I guess by even if my family was in charge I would never be aloud to be Alpha. In my clan men lead not women, women are meant to be at home watching the kids, that's another reason I left. I didn't want my dad or my "husband" to tell me what to do or how I should act. You know women don't leave the island, it's against our laws." Stephen got up walked over to her "No I didn't know that but that's why we are going to change all that. Come, let's take a shower and rest before tonight." Esme smiled softly taking his hand and makes her way to the guest house master suit.


End file.
